Mi carta de despedida!
by adara026
Summary: Sasuke regresa a konoha y tiene una aventura con sakura, luego de unos meses en la aldea comienza a enamorarse de Hinata estoy lleva a sakura a una depresión que no logra superar... toma la descicion de amarlo eternamente...one-shot. ojale les guste


Holiz como están? Bueno este es mi primer one- shot o creo que entra en esa clasificación, en fin espero que sea de su agrado, es basado en una carta que ley hace mucho tiempo en una revista…

Espero sus comentarios! besos

**Mi carta de despedida**

Era un lunes frío, que indicaba, que el otoño comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a los habitantes de konoha, el primer día frió después de unas largas y muy calurosas semanas de verano que ya quedaban atras, el viento hacia bailar a las hojas amarillentas de los árboles arrojándolas suavemente al piso en aquella mañana el destino decidió castigar a Ino, Chouji y shikamaru, haciéndolos testigos del cuerpo sin vida de una camarada, una compañera y una amiga que yacía recostado sobre el suelo frío.

Un joven de cabellos azulados con el semblante serio que lo caracterizaba esperaba fuera de la oficina del Hokage que lo había mandado a llamar muy temprano, por alguna misión supuso el joven al cruzar el umbral de la puerta diviso a su antiguo sensei con la mirada baja, y la hokage totalmente ausente como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. Al no comprender, prosiguió:

-me mando a llamar lady tsunade- pregunto serio

-si sasuke, tengo una noticia muy triste para darte-dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos y guardo silencio tratando de buscar las palabras mas adecuadas para transmitir aquella terrible noticia que la tenia devastada.

-que sucede-

-es Sakura-

-le paso algo a Sakura-

-la encontraron muerta esta mañana en su departamento-

-pero como es posible, ella es muy fuerte quien fue- alzo la voz, aquel semblante serio pronto fue reemplazado por unos ojos controlados por la ira, apretaba sus puños e intentaba controlar sus impulsos.

-ella se suicido-dijo Tsunade alzando la mirada y centrándola en Sasuke que al instante palideció no podía creerlo aquella alegre y molesta chica con la que compartió caminatas, largas misiones y noche de pasión esa misma se había ido para siempre y el no pudo despedirse ni decirla que en algún momento de su vida la amo sinceramente. La voz de Kakashi lo saco de aquellos pensamientos que lo torturaban.

- ella dejo esto para ti- extendiendo su mano le entrego un sobre que tenia su nombre. Temiendo no poder contener mas aquel dolor salio de la oficina de la hokage y corrió lo mas lejos que pudo tratando de escapar del dolor de aquella realidad que comenzaba a destrozarlo, callo exhausto bajo un árbol y después de meditarlo decidió abrirlo con sus manos temblorosas lentamente saco la carta que estaba escrita con un bolígrafo rosa que decía:

Mí querido sasuke:

Aquel día si no hubiera sido tan caluroso, si el sol no hubiera brillado tan intensamente aquella mañana de verano invitándome a disfrutar de tan bello día, si no hubiera apagado el despertador 3 veces, antes de por fin levantarme muy deprisa porque me esperaba Ino en aquel café, de no ser porque esa noche te roge tanto para que te quedaras y no lo hiciste, hoy pudo haber sido un día mas pero no lo fue lamentablemente al salir te vi con ella, la tierna, inocente y dulce Hinata caminando de la mano por la aldea haciendo compras, nunca lo hiciste conmigo por que siempre estabas ocupado para mi , no lo quería asumir . se que hace tiempo me dejaste , se que hace tiempo me olvidaste que mis constantes llamadas y el incesante sonido de mi voz al teléfono te tiene cansado, que no quieras mas mis cartas , pero como puedes ver esta es la ultima carta que recibirás de mi. Es que te amo Tanto que cada noche antes de dormir veía tu foto y la besaba en silencio , derramaba algunas lagrimas esperando que mi llanto calmara mi sed de ti , pero no era así entonces me ponía de pie buscaba una camisa que dejaste en mi closet por error al sentir el perfume de tu cuerpo impregnado en ella mi cuerpo se estremecía e imaginaba que venias por mi era tan lindo soñar , te abrazaba tan fuerte, me besabas tanto , me hacías el amor como en aquellas noches de pasión hasta que me quedaba dormida , lamentablemente a la mañana siguiente tu no estabas y solo me quedaba el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez tuvimos , así que después de la ducha usaba tu perfume para sentirte mas cerca.

Nunca entenderás cuanto te ame, nunca enteras el dolor que sentí y las noches en vela que solo me reprochaba y lloraba al saber que no podía darte hijo, como deseaba formar una familia juntos, ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño de restablecer tu clan, como quería que fueras solo mío y de nadie mas, que nadie mas estuviera contigo que tu tiempo solo fuera para vivirlo conmigo y respiraras por mi así como yo lo hacia por ti. Pero ya no me amas y no puedo acabar con tu vida ni siquiera me atrevo a que esas ideas crucen por mi débil mente que solo busca la forma de recuperarte, tendré que ser yo la que se valla y no vuelva jamás, así podré amarte eternamente olvidando el dolor de un cuerpo joven y cansado de verte feliz al lado de otra. Feliz y sin mi, mi corazón totalmente destrozado siente la nada, el vacío absoluto, la no existencia. Una vez te dije que si me dejas me mato… solo cumplo mi palabra.

Adiós sasuke te amare eternamente

.con sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas sasuke se arrepiente de no haberla tratado como se merecía de no haber mostrado demasiado interés en ella, por alimentar el vacío en el corazón de sakura por no poder decirle que la ama, por no haberse quedado aquella noche, por no cuidar sus sueños cuando la tenia a su lado durmiendo en sus brazos pero lo cierto es que ya nunca mas la tendría para remendar esos errores y siempre se arrepentiría de eso, la lluvia comenzó a caer sin piedad sobre el, con su voz entre cortada solo pudo decir en un susurro.

-lo… siento… Mi amor-

Aquella primera lluvia de otoño quedo mezclada con las lagrimas amargas que Sasuke derramo desde su desgarrado corazón por Sakura

Fin…


End file.
